falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location, and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them, and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before posting about the bugs) Please provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. v1.0, US, Humongous) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method (e.g. F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches :* A savegame close to the place or person where the problem happens Also, if you want to post a bug that Killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you must provide evidence that the bug exists. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key on the keyboard to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue, or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to some file sharing site, like fileshare.com 4shared.com megaupload.com etc. Locations The Abbey Arroyo * Temple of Trials (ARCAVES.MAP): Critters can be found wandering outside of player reachable areas. (Vanilla Bug) (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) **''Symptom:'' In elevation 3 of ARCAVES.MAP, Giant Ants can be found wandering outside of player reachable area. In theory, this can happen with any other critter on any other elevations, but due to proximity to the Exit Grid it is most likely to occur with Giant Ants on Elevation 3. **''Cause:'' Lack of movement blockers at green Exit Grid. **''Solution:'' Lay down a solid line of invisible movement blockers. Recommended starting from hex 26517 to hex 26511. * Temple of Trials (ARCAVES.INT): Cameron fails to unlock door in Temple of Trials after conclusion of Trials. (Vanilla Bug) (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) **''Symptom:'' PC steals Temple Key from Cameron and unlocks door. However, instead of sneaking out, PC initiates ritual combat with Cameron through dialog. At this point, inner door to Cameron's chamber is closed and locked. If PC exits through the door now, then when PC returns to the Temple, the inner door is still closed and locked. **''Cause:'' If PC exits the temple without finishing combat with Cameron and without using diplomatic option, then game considers PC to have sneaked past Cameron, without checking to see if any combat has been initiated. **''Solution:'' Have map script open and unlock both sets of doors on Elevation 3 on map entry if it detects that Trial has been concluded in any of the three possible ways. * Hakunin's Chest (AICHEST.INT): Unable to steal from chest even if PC is out of Hakunin's sight. (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) **''Symptom: If the PC manages to get Hakunin out of the tent without killing him (do this by inciting Hakunin to initiate an attack against the PC -- his AI makes him flee out of tent most of the time), then if the PC attempts to use the chest, nothing happens. **''Cause: PC is failing Steal Roll. With Hakunin dead, this wouldn't matter. But with Hakunin alive and out of sight, Hakunin doesn't do anything against the player, but the player can't do anything either. **''Solution:'' This is a bit challenging since the Chest as it is currently scripted has no way to tell if Hakunin can see the PC. Therefore, create a MVAR in ARVILLAG.H to point to Hakunin, then use it in AICHEST.INT to see if Hakunin can see the PC before rolling against the Steal Skill. No roll should be done (i.e. always succeed) if Hakunin cannot see PC. *After stealing 100$ from Morlis' tent you have around 10 seconds to run to the exit grid and not get penalized with -3 karma. This penalty is received right after returning with the karma message showing out of thin air, which looks kinda weird. Same will probably happen for Elder's and Hakunin's chests as they also have "timeouts". Maybe at least there should be some kind of "You feel wrong about stealing from your tribe" message (or something) to avoid confusion? *As pointed by Gaspard: "Shouldn't Lucas, Arroyo's melee warrior give you a float text when either a) he teaches you b) your skill is already high enough I had the b) version, having my Unarmed a tagged skill + I leveled up in the temple and had it up to 100. Every time I talk to him the dialogue screen pops up and I get the same dialogue options - he offers to give 'warrior's help' - to teach me and then is forced to admit that there's nothing to teach me anymore etc. If he is not quest-relevant in any way anymore, then shouldn't he also give a float message instead from there on - just like the warrior who teaches you Melee Weapons' skill ?" Broken Hills * Typo: When speaking with Doc Holliday for the first time choose response 1 then 3. The doc will reprimand you for your lack of respect. There is an excess blank in his sentence. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) * Logic error: You can ask Marcus about the news in town, he'll tell you about the escaped lunatics and ask you to find them despite them being back in their cells again. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame(Hmm, your save game says that the variable being checked is set to "JAIL_STEALTH", which means you successfully lockpicked the door to the cell. Did you happen to do this after you put them in jail? Or, I see that you are running 2.1.2 and perhaps not 2.1.2b? If so, there was an issue where lockpicking the cell doors in the other jail (the one with the supermutant) would cause that quest variable change. Either way, I don't see anything that stands out that would cause this to happen. Do you remember the dialogue line you said to Marcus that put everyone in jail? Was it about the breakout or about the mine? - killap) Sorry, you are right. Haven't installed 2.1.2b yet, thought I did. I will have to check this with the new version then. *Possible bug: About the ending of Broken Hills, I put the mutant-haters in jail and fixed the mine, but still get the "Racial Wars" ending. Here's my savegame right before the ending: savegame Is this a bug or did I miss something? - NovaRain Den 1. Unlogic way of the dialog as pointed by memetics - "'Just picked up Vic - bought him from Metzger. When I talk to him, I choose "I need to ask you about something." Then I have the option to say "Where is your friend Ed, again?" Ed hasn't been mentioned yet at this point AFAIR, so I don't know how my character knows to ask about Ed. Dialog bug?" Enclave Oil Rig *(2.1.2b) On the lowest level in the room with the reactor you can walk into a "Power plant machinery". Screenshots: Pic 1Pic 2 And a zip file (with pics from the hubologist map as well) EPA * Appearance modification auto-doc has missing dialogue lines for the new bald dude appearance. (Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) *2.1.2 All options except Cassidy TH and smoking animation. Science hologram doesn't register the testing of Solar Scorcher (I killed a robot in the EPA with it, and he didn't notice. I also killed a floater with it outside the EPA map, didn't register). savegame *2.1.2 All options except Cassidy TH and smoking animation. Air vent appears usable but does nothing upon use. savegame. Also, doors that require a passcode, when you first use them and click 'exit' (i.e. don't attempt to guess a passcode) on second attempt don't give any options, just 'exit'. Is this intended? *Skynet won't follow me when I go down to the utility level (which is normal). But when I come back to the ground, he just disappeared. (WinXP, US v1.0, Manual/Humongous installation, F2RP 2.1.2b with all options installed except YAAM & FO1 .223 sound, plus some simple weapon proto edits by myself) savegame *The 2 mechanical dog disappeared when go down the rope to utility level. From there I have check several town but no avail, the other NPC stay in SF agree to join party confirm the disappearance. Main char edited to have 10 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. System: XP SP3/FO2 1.0 US Humongous/F2RP 2.1.2b Win Installer Full savegame *Passable wall to the north of ground complex: screenshot; there is a missing blocker tile between those concrete blocks, exactly where Kitsune is standing. Other fences might also be affected by this, but I was unable to reproduce this bug with them. Let me also try to sneak a little suggestion for the map designer regarding this bug: to the east of exit grid there is a blocked-off piece of desert (screenshot) accessible through the hole-in-the-wall mentioned before and by running round-the-compound. I understand the line of blocking tiles is to prevent the player from wandering there but wouldn't it be better to have some sort of a scenery instead of transparent wall in the middle of nowhere (eg. cool-looking impassable river of green goo)? *EPA plants seem to have GARGANTUAN line of sight, constantly engaging player in combat, which turns the ground level into unavoidable Navarro-like fight with 20 stationary targets that provide no challange at all (standard-range plant spikes vs high-grade armors + guns?). Those ones in the building to the east also seem to "see" the player through walls. Savegame explains how berserk Sulik can kill them all (without any retaliation) while they are busy "engaging" my level 4 PC. *I almost forgot-you can access wall lockers and lockers from the behind through a wall. It is not a big issue but still. Curently I don't have a PC with game so this savegame is a closest thing I can provide right now. Gecko *Gecko bartender provides normal beer and booze, though in vanilla version you could buy only radioactive drinks in gecko. It makes an alcohol quest(Vault city) too easy to solve. '(read the beginning of the page, savegame please) *If you have super toolkit and you have never met Skeeter before. His reaction will be like you already acquired his quest to barter super toolkit for parts to highwayman. (read the beginning of the page, savegame please)'sorry (rp 2.1.2b full install without any mod) savegame *When you complete the find Woody quest for Percy, he will sell you items at half the price that you sell to him. For example, if I sell him a stimpack for 200, I can then buy it back from him for 100. I tested it by using F2SE. When you complete the quest GVAR_GECKO_FIND_WOODY=4, so if I set it back to 0 his barter rates go back to normal. Here's a save game with the Woody quest completed. *There is little typo in dialogue with the ghoul from whom you get the plasma transformer. When you confess you are really working for Skeeter he says "I just he doesn't blow anything up this time", missing "hope" or any acceptable here verb". Screenshot. Probably a vanilla bug. 'Klamath *For the Guard The Brahmin quest I get the radscorpion backpack thing, then go to the woman to show it to her. I left the Duntons alive and didn't attack them during Tor's scenerio. Showing the woman, she doesn't recognize I have them. In another save, I killed the Dunton's during the Tor scenerio and was able to show her the radscorp backpack, but she says because the Duntons are dead I need more evidence and I can't bring it up again. Here is the save where she won't recognize the item. (win xp, latest patch all things installed, humongous.) http://www.mediafire.com/?g1yi1y1qkjkkt71 * Possible bug: During the "Guard the brahmin" quest you can approach the Dunton brothers and they ask you for help. If you accept they immediantely brush you off in the next sentence. Wouldn't it be better to just present the "Get the hell out of here" response if you don't meet the prerequisite for the quest? (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, screenshot, savegame (Eh, yeah I see what you mean. It's not a bug, but I agree that it could have been done better. I might modify this, but it's not top priority. There are probably other such "issues" in the game and if I address this one then what would be stopping me from doing the others... - killap) * Minor typos in file KCARDIN.MSG (Vanilla Bug) (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) **Line 343: Extra space at end of line. **Line 352: Missing period at end of line. *Missing Combat Armor mk2 from Toxic Caves in 2.1.2b. No current savegame available, but it is missing. Probably due to reconstruction of game from pre-1.02d state. See Per's section on Toxic Cave: http://user.tninet.se/~jyg699a/fallout2.html#toxic **"In the unpatched version there was significantly less stuff down here: no Combat Armor Mark II, no Bozar, no Plasma Pistol, less ammo. Also you couldn't use the Electronic Lockpick MKII to open the elevator." *It is possible to exploit the Keeng Ra'at quest by first causing the cave-in with explosives for 600xp and then having Sulik kill him for another 300xp. This screenshot explains how to do reproduce it; quite hard and requires some luck (the real one), but not completely impossible. (read the top of the page, savegame please). Savegame won't help here as it is not a runtime bug - everything is on the screenshot: 600xp for locking the Rat in cave, safe PC near the ladder and trapped Sulik standing near Rat's corpse. This is due to fact that the 300xp for whacking the creature is awarded unconditionally. I see a possible fix for this situation by setting any boolean variable right after the explosion occurs and placing a check for it in Rat's on-death event. Military Base Modoc *1.My two old one's(don't see them here)-I'll copy it.In Madoc I was moving some stuff with sulik at his max compactibility and I was moving some bb's schels and I ended with 0 bb's schels weighting 4 kilos, Sulik had the 40 bb's too . I'll send you a save game in near future. *2.Found another bug (but this time it could be Tungu's Miria for Real! mod problem) and again I must send you a savegame- Cassidy was in Miria room and when I talked to her(after taking mentats) about her the game frizes(goes black with some kind of a small fire in one place) and I did't get a visit from her's dad. *OK Killap: Here are the savegames: -slot 17 -before error with bb's -slot 18 -with bb's error -slot 26 -I guess that's useless now-but just in case-this Miria error save where Cassidy stands in the room. *Now configuration info: Windows 2000 with XP 1700+ and GeForce 2 Fallout 1.0 US with RP 2.1.2b over it and Miria for Real! for 2.1.1 by Tungu over the RP. 1. Download Link: Click here to download file http://rapidshare.com/files/420551275/SLOT17.zip MD5: 5456E9FF709A81AA0600BCA60ACAE2CC 2. Download Link: Click here to download file http://rapidshare.com/files/420551276/SLOT18.zip MD5: A12FEA4F3AB219044FDA4D7BAC32AC3A 3. Download Link: Click here to download file http://rapidshare.com/files/420551277/SLOT26.zip MD5: EC3F13E7CB817DE8C1359676580C89B4 Ghost Farm Navarro New Reno * Taken upstairs by bishop daughter. NPCs vanish. Noticed that with a girl PC and mrs bishop, it wasn't a problem. Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project – sixth official public release (2.1.2) (Your NPCs are supposed to 'disappear' during this. They are waiting for you downstairs. Are you saying they don't reappear once you go back down? - killap) Yeah like the old bug of past. Gone completely. Not in casino or on second floor waiting. Saved game sent and received via e-mail. (I asked you via pm, but I'll ask here as well. Do you happen to have a savegame before you are upstairs? And you say female players don't have this problem? Do you have a save game to show this? Any players out there experiencing this issue as well? - killap) (I still can't reproduce this even after you gave me exact steps. - killap) * After Big Jesus has given you the job to kill Salvatore you can go back to him and say that the target is too well guarded, Mordino responds with a threat. The sentence structure in the reply you can give to that is bit odd, referring to both, the Mordino and Salvatore family. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame. (Not a bug, but perhaps poorly worded. It is a reference to the Mordino men already killed by the Salvatores. - killap) *RP 2.1.2b on XP- Found Abbey by wondering, got a bottle of wine (which inspection called liquor, fyi, wine ~= liquor). When talking to Father Tulley in New Reno, when wine IS NOT in inventory, you get the quest to get him the hooch. But next time you speak to him, with the bottle of wine, there are no text paths available to give him the wine. Conversely, if you talk to him about "strange place for a preaching man" the first time you talk to him WITH the wine bottle in your inventory, you can complete the quest. savegame (make sure to take bottle out of inventory first time) *Critter Name (SCRNAME.MSG): Marjorie Reed's name shows up as "Researcher" instead of "Marjorie" when reviewing dialogue or when in combat. **''Symptoms:'' See summary **''Cause:'' The file that holds the lists of names (scrname.msg) lists Marjorie as "Researcher". **''Solution:'' Open up file scrname.msg, locate line 542, and change it from "Researcher" to "Marjorie" or "Marjorie Reed" as desired. *Father Tully calls Bishop "Bischop" twice in his dialogue. Not sure if this is just a typo or deliberate misspell made by the devs to place more emphasis on his drunken condition. However, he has no problem spelling other families' names and even uses both words in same reply which looks kinda weird: screenshot. Affected replies in nctully.msg: 470 and 590. *As pointed by Not Lost Hope : "Minor inconsistancy in New Reno, the "Wright's sons" that stand outside the Wright house, next to the kids who want your pistol, have a sprite that shows them holding a rifle, yet they are unarmed when you look at them ("He has 60/60hps." without mention of a gun). They do have a hunting rifle in their inventory though (for me to steal). There's one of them in the train station too and a couple of Wright's daughters with a fake gun as well. Also my NPCs happily walk through the door leading to Orville Wright, without opening it, before I ask for any permission to see him or anything. savegame New California Republic *When fighting against Lenny in the ring under the bar outside NCR and the anti-mutant serum is used in the fight (since the player is without any weapons) against him, he collapses after one round and the game is stuck in some sort of loop (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed). (read the beginning of the page, savegame please) *Dofus hanged while walking and speaking. Configuration as always:Windows 2000 and Miria for Real! mod by Tongu installed.And here is savegame *possible bug-As pointed by Gaspard (note from ebbpp-I remamber it was always like that but it is a bit strange I must addmit.) : "Found something else: in NCR after telling Gunther about the spy and showing him the disc I get my reward, but Feargus is not taken away and instead walks away as if you told him that there's a spy and you've got proof." Primitive Tribe *During the find out about the hunters quest, when you're in the cave and you decide to wait and see (the gecko kills the hunter), then report back that the hunters are dead, the shaman will still thank you for saving one of them and still ask you to do the herbs quest. (read the beginning of the page, savegame please) *Shaman doesn't give any healing powders for completing the spirit quest. As I have no savegame to prove it, I've decompiled his script and found the source of the problem: : First, I've checked if he is really eager to share some of his healing powders with the player (extract from tribec4.msg): {180}{}{Thank you! You've saved my sanity. I cannot thank you enough. Please, take these healing powders as a sign of my gratitude.} : Second, dialogue node function using above message (Node009 from tribec4.int) does not place any object's in player's inventory, unlike function Node014, which correctly spawns three healing powders as a reward along the 100xp: LVar1 := op_create_object(273, 0, 0, -1); op_add_mult_objs_to_inven(op_dude_obj(), LVar1, 3); : I can't tell how many powders should player receive along the 500xp for releasing the ghost, but if I am allowed to suggest anything, it shouldn't be anything less than 5 (or maybe some antidotes in case he got poisoned by scorpions?). : *When I start a combat in the woodland area when i try to end combat or pass my turn my game freeze (Windows XP SP3, Fallout 2 US v1.0 Humungous Install + F2RP 2.1.2b full install) savegame Raiders Redding * Caravan to the Vault City bug : When going with caravan to the Vault City there are empty encounters sometimes, and I always arrive to the Vault City alone (caravan master is missing). RP 2.1.2b + Magnus Weapons redone(latest), Save games : http://rapidshare.com/files/421426646/savegames.zip (This is a common misreport. The caravan master is actually inside the greeting center. Wade is there in your save game. As for the empty encounters, I never got to the bottom of this. - killap) *If you killed the Alien Queen in EPA Blue level before taking "Clear out the mine" quest." You'll get the reward (3,500 XP & message) for finishing the quest when there's still one wanamingo alive. Looks like the Alien Queen in EPA gets counted in "GVAR_TOTAL_WANAMINGOS" number. Should I provide several saves at different game stages? - NovaRain (yes, savegames could help)'''OK, here are my saves. The included note.txt stats the game stage in each save. savegames (The wanamingo on the green level of EPAMain1.map has mistakenly gotten a Redding-wanamingo script. - Darek) San Francisco * The brotherhood's medical computer is still not working correctly and i don't know why this is being ignored since this is an obvious bug IMO. If you have CH=2 and and take both assault enhancements (dermal and phoenix) the charisma drops to 0 as expected, and in accordance to what's stated in Per's guide. At this point is does not matter if it displayed as "1" on screen because it's apparent from the savegame i provided that you can't raise it to "2" neither with the mirrored shades nor the perk "gain charisma" which both provide a "+1". So why does the medical computer do it? He even raises it to "2" which is even more unfair game wise. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (Found the cause. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) *Speaking docks-easy to replecate as you enter the map- image Configuration as always:Windows 2000 and Miria for Real! mod by Tongu installed. *(2.1.2b) In the hubologist area four doors close after opening when the rest stay open, their behaviour should probably be more consistent one way or the other. For example in the Shi area all doors except the one that looks different stay open. Pic 1, Pic 2, Pic 3 , and a zip file with the pics (enclave reactor room pics in there as well). *Possible graphical glitch pointed by '''unacceptable -"I loaded character stats from a .GCD-file, and started a new game (no old savegame used). I decided to travel around a bit, to check out the new world map and visit places (i.e. San Francisco) that has been changed. I found what is possibly a minor graphical glitch in San Francisco, outside the Hubologist compound. Check the tarmac along the right edge of the screenshot, and the sidewalks above and below the fold in the driveway. Maybe this is a way to add the view of the bridge? I don't think that there is something wrong with my installation. I normally run at 640x480 resolution, and this looks the same in 640x480 as it does in 1280x960. I tried several graphics modes with the same result. Direct link: here Since I had RP 1.2 before, I uninstalled and completely removed anything related to the old Fallout 2 installation. I then installed a North American version of Fallout 2, resulting in a clean 1.0 installation (placed at E:\Fallout2\). Nothing else was added beside the new RP 2.1.2 installation. I chose to install all of the additional content except Missing Children FRMs, 14mm/.223 pistol sounds from Fallout 1 and YAAM. *As pointed by utunnels and confirmed by Derek - " Yes, of course they are. Actually there are two parts of the steel railing that still have the shoot through flag set. One is on the north side and the other is to the south, or hex 19704 and 21505 (sorry, too lazy to put up a picture)." Sierra Army Depot * Minor cosmetic bug: When doing a status query on skynet's unfinished "vessel" via the computer, the text lines displayed are not left aligned. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) *Some robots aren't released and are trapped as pionted by Skrag: "Sierra Army Depot, level 3: the four robots hiding in this section, shown in the picture, can never get out of the bay. They seem to get in each other's way, or the exits simply aren't big enough. It happens every time I get to this part of the game. Is there any chance of fixing this for the RP? Maybe making the exits wider, or removing the wall altogether? And the image. Slave Camp Submarine Vault 13 * Typo: You can ask Matt if he is a prisoner of the Deathclaws. There is question mark missing in that sentence. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame. (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) Vault 15 *When stealing from the Raiders on the second level, one caught me and attacked, but instead of showing damage done, the message window simply said '.'. Win XP-SP3, F2RP 2.1.2b, Windows installer. screenshot Vault City * Typo: When you try to sell off Vic in the Servant Allocation Center, in the sentence where Barkus utters concerns about his age, it should read "...once he leaves you'r' care...". (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot screenshot (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) * Stuck doors in Vault can't be destroyed by explosives. I think it's vanilla fallout issue. (Hmm, there is no code in place for explosives to actually destroy the door. I admit it is a bit out of place for some of the doors to be destroyable and others not. Still, this might have been intended. It does say that the explosives don't even put a scratch on the door. - killap) *When I try to put a Plastic Explosive on a VC guard at the second gate (the one that doesn't let mutants in) using sneak and steal, the game crashes whenever the explosive explodes and kills its target or I leave the area. Does not seem to crash when I use Dynamite, probably because that does'n instanly kill one of the guards and does not trigger whatever makes the thing crash.' (read the top of the page, savegame please)' *As pointed by gurf -"'''Well, got first bug - small one. Inside the Vault in Vault City on 2nd floor there are stuck door. Character says that somebody really strong'd be able to open it - but somehow I opened it with bashing with a knife but I still can't go thru them or close/open them " Vault City Village Encounter Bugs * This not exactly relate to encounters, but I can walk on car roof when I stop in worldmap. I can enter on roof from left side of car. Screenshot. Savegame. (Yeah, I've seen this happen and I'm not sure what is the cause. *shrug* - killap) If the blockers are not touched by this bug (i. e. the character just appears behind the car, where he normally doesn't, then it might be because of the hex number on which the car spawned. I figured that sometimes scenery reacts different on different hex numbers. Though' I can't say if it's kind of "all even hex and all non-even hex" difference.--Mr.Lexx(talk) 22:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) '''I confirm this-got the same situation. And here is a savegame *NPC can get stuck on one of the "Desert" random encounter maps. (See this NMA thread post for details.) (v1.0, US, Humongous; F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer; no other mods; savegame) Memetics 13:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *Verti-assault team encounter (started by pissing off the Enclave guy in Gecko reactor) is never triggered while having "WorldMapFPSPatch" set to 0 in ddraw.ini. They pop up right after setting it back to 1, so one can effectively stumble upon them anywhere, even with the Enclave already destroyed. Savegame available on demand. Also, from this screenshot (taken 2/10/2242!): **It is possible to play "simple traveller" while wearing Power Armor (yeah, simple) - wouldn't those soldiers recognize it? **Those 6 guys to the north are spawned rotated in the wrong direction and even though the commander gives a "search area" order, they doesn't seem to bother. OK - they move SOMETIMES (like the top-right corner dude), but it is still not a full search (well, there isn't really much to search on this map anyway). Once you run near them, they correctly start turning around. **If the bug can not be easily fixed, perhaps this encounter should also be turned into normal but reoccuring one like Kaga (more fun)? *I cannot acess car's trunk in one of the encounters. Configuration as always:Windows 2000 and Miria for Real! mod by Tongu installed.And here is a savegame Confirmed by Skrag with fallowing image *You cannot hit firegeckos with spiked knuckles-I get that on two diffrent fire gecko vs sth encounter's while trying to finish survived fire geckos.Configuration as always:Windows 2000 and Miria for Real! mod by Tongu installed.And here is a closest savegame *Possible combat mechanism glinch pointed by unacceptable: "My next find is a bit more complicated. After walking around the world map I eventually ended up in Vault City. There I recruited Cassidy, and headed off for The Den. Between Modoc and The Den I ran into a caravan attacked by highwaymen. I stepped aside and patiently waited for them to fight each other, to be able to loot the corpses afterwards. I am aware that saving while in a fight is discouraged by some, but this occurred without any save or load. The caravan consisted of one caravan master, one guard, and two slaves. The highwaymen were four in total. One of the highwaymen is wielding a 10 mm pistol, and is shooting at the caravan master (constantly missing, hitting another highwayman instead). She suddenly hits the female slave, the female slave walks up and starts attacking with her fists, but the highwayman does not fight back and instead run to the left edge of the map. This is a screenshot from the savegame I did after observing this strangeness: here. Far left is the female highwayman (with a crosshair and -43% hit chance marker). To the right of her is the attacking female slave. The highwayman was completely unharmed (as far as I remember) before the female slave started attacking her. I downloaded F2se and added Awareness to my character, revealing that the highwayman currently have 37/55 HP in this savegame. She also have two rounds left in her 10 mm pistol, but she will just stand there being slowly beaten to death 1-2 HP's at a time. If I go any closer the highwayman will run south, but will not fight back against the pursuing, unarmed, female slave. Neither will she attack me if I start shooting at her. Another strange thing about this fight is that I can hit the leftmost female highwayman every time, armed with the HK P90c, firing single shots. With a -43% hit chance I'd expect critical failures rather than scoring two hits each turn. The other targets (with hit chances -22%, -28% and -34%) are virtually impossible to hit. Burst firing with the P90c does not generate hits, neither am I able to score hits with the combat shotgun in the given conditions. Only single shots from the P90c work for those highly unlikely hits. I tried killing off the other two highwaymen, the female slave, ended combat and walked up to the formerly malfunctioning highwayman. She now fired her last two rounds at me, and switched to unarmed attack afterwards. She did not run away this time, and bit the dust soon afterwards. I can provide the savegame, it's about 1 Mb in size. I'm just not sure where I could publish the ZIP-archive. If I load this game, and do not attack anyone (just choose to end my turn), Cassidy will start attacking me within a turn or so. These "companion attacks" have happened to me before when saving in a fight and not starting to attack someone after loading, possibly also in unmodified Fallout 2, can't really remember. Not a huge problem, but still a bug I think. Since I had RP 1.2 before, I uninstalled and completely removed anything related to the old Fallout 2 installation. I then installed a North American version of Fallout 2, resulting in a clean 1.0 installation (placed at E:\Fallout2\). Nothing else was added beside the new RP 2.1.2 installation. I chose to install all of the additional content except Missing Children FRMs, 14mm/.223 pistol sounds from Fallout 1 and YAAM. *problem with Holy Hand Granade encounter as pointed by Quanti - '"Holy Hand Granade encounter, after I kill the Vorpal Rat with the Holy Hand Granade, no input will work. Mouse still moves, but trying to hit end combat or any interface button does nothing. Can't upload save right now, hopefully I'll get it up soon, just wanted to post and see if anybody was familiar with this bug. *empty encounters still exists as pointed by '''utunnels- "'Empty encounters(I have a save if someone is interested, but I guess this is an old bug)" Misc. bugs *Getting critically hit and knocked off my feet doesn't actually knock me off my feet, nor do I suffer AP loss. This isn't the first time it's happened and it doesn't seem to matter where I am or who shot me. Npcs don't seem affected by this bug. 2.1.2b everything installed, winxp, eng. http://i53.tinypic.com/16j33u1.jpg *Marcus dupes rockets. Giving him two empty Rocket launchers and either normal or AP rockets, then pressing "Use best weapon" in the "Combat control" screen equips and reloads a Rocket launcher and also reloads the other launcher in his inventory, using only rocket. The launchers can then be unloaded in the trade screen and the process repeated. Marcus has his special armor from Abbey if that makes a difference. Version 2.1.2b, all optionals except weapon sounds installed, using Win2k. Some additional testing seems to show any NPC reloading any two guns dupes the ammo. Savegame *It seems that "Bonus HtH Damage" perk doesn't work in F2RP 2.1.2b (Win) version (it doesn't effect game's interface and in-game damage). Or maybe there's some problem with sfall mod. (In the earlier versions of F2RP (1.x) it was OK). (v.1.02d, US, Humongous, F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer, no mods) The damage remains the same. Without Perk Without Perk 2 With Perk With Perk 2 *Certain knives won't stack; may happen with other weapons, too. (See this NMA thread post for details.) (v1.0, US, Humongous; F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer; no other mods; savegame) Memetics 13:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *Hireable NPCs can get overloaded if you trade them items while they're not in your party; after adding them to the party, they won't trade - even just to give you some of their items - if they are still overloaded after the trade. (See this NMA thread post for details.) (v1.0, US, Humongous; F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer; no other mods; savegame) Memetics 13:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *Fallout 2 Hintbook (NIF2HINT.INT): Charisma fails to max out to 10 if PC started with 10 Charisma and has obtained any of the enhanced combat implants **''Symptoms:'' See problem summary. **''Cause:'' When PC obtains any of the enahnced combat implants, internally the game assigns a permanent -1 to the bonus charisma stat. The script for the Hintbook only tries to increase the base charisma stat. Since base charisma stat remains unchanged (i.e. at 10), ultimately nothing happens. **''Solution:'' Use sfall's set_pc_extra_stat() function to manually set Charisma to the proper level. Something like this: max_stat(STAT_ch); if (has_trait(TRAIT_PERK, dude_obj, PERK_dermal_enhancement_perk)) set_pc_extra_stat(STAT_ch, get_pc_extra_stat(STAT_ch) + 1); if (has_trait(TRAIT_PERK, dude_obj, PERK_phoenix_enhancement_perk)) set_pc_extra_stat(STAT_ch, get_pc_extra_stat(STAT_ch) + 1); max_stat(STAT_iq); *The floating text is rolling very furiously, when some of your opponents lies unconscious in the combat. (WinXP+SP2, clean FO2 v1.0 US, humongous, RP 2.1.2b win installer - all options installed except the child patch and FO1 sounds, no other patches or mods installed.) slot10.zip --valcik *seems to be more sfall-related than RP-related bug Chopped messages appear randomly during combat. Somebody has posted same bug in V15 section (single dot "." in the message window); I've got that one a few times as well (in different locations), but also managed to nail a bit better example: screenshot of " and your armor bypaseed" message. I suspect these partial messages might be caused by selecting "brief combat messages" in options, since I haven't encountered any of them after switching back to "verbose" it happens also with verbose messages. It seems that function used to format message strings regarding attacks on player badly cuts the overly-detailed critical hit information, leaving partial sentences or no text at all, which happens in the dot case. *Female PC with metal armor armed with the wakizashi displays combat armor frames standing around with the new animations. Walking, running and attacking show metal armor frames.Made a Savegame *Arroyo dreams causing crash while being in the city. Configuration as always:Windows 2000 and Miria for Real! mod by Tongu installed.And here is a savegame *Some items cannot be used up-like heartpills on Cassidy or oil can on Tip Woodsman. You are getting the right effect but items instead of being deleted stay in your inventory.Configuration as always:Windows 2000 and Miria for Real! mod by Tongu installed. And here is a savegame *As pointed by Dravean-the info in installer hasn't been updated:"I just noticed that in the installer, it still describes the Talking head for Cassidy as being "from Mutants Rising, modified by Pixote" You also might want to note that that particular talking head doesn't actually talk, as the description is misleading to anyone that isn't in the know." *As pointed by memetics - "the .gcd file won't save character appearance. I assume this just hasn't been implemented (yet?) with the new character appearance selection feature." *As pointed by memetics (note from ebbpp- I seem to remamber this on an original game-but still it shouldn't accour)- "Back on topic: found an interesting anomaly - not sure it'd be considered a bug, but anyway: when under Trapper Town, I tried clicking to use the ladder while Sulik was blocking me from getting there; the game made the sound of the ladder climb anyway, yet I didn't move. The sound also gets generated if one clicks the ladder from a distance and then clicks on a ground destination, aborting the ladder climb. (Not really a bug needing fixin', but a curiosity, I guess.)" *Possible karma behaivour glinch as pointed by rex303 - "going to primitive tribe, I run into outcasts who attack me. after killing them sulik leaves the party telling me I have problems with people. this usually happens if he's in my party when I kill "good" people (and loose karma), never happened when I killed robbers, gangs, highwaymen and so on. shouldn't outcasts fall into the "bad" people category (I think killing them also gives positive karma)? if so, sulik shouldn't complain about it, right? (killing outcasts also gives the "berserker" trait or something lie that)" *Problem with critters vs doors as pointed by utunnels - "Hmm, just found an annoying bug, critters can run through a lock door. First time I saw that was in the Den, a thug run into the house of the BOS so I was not be able to kill her until I returned from San Fran I guess. The second was in Navarro, the guard outside Xarn's door ran into Xarn's room, so I couldn't get in anymore(for some reason I can't open the door). *As pointed by 'Not Lost Hope - "'Cat (from EPA) becomes invisible when I tell him to remove his armor. I can't interact with the invisible Cat in any way, so can't tell him to put the armor back on. When I move about he is visible when running but can't be seen when walking/standing around." Apparently the naked Cat doesn't have a pistol animation. It's weird though, after reloading and playing further along I can't seem to be able to reproduce the bug, instead he also unequips the .44 magnum when I tell him to take off his metal armor. But luckily in this savegame he happily turns invisible. Or maybe it's something to do with how he seems to be overburdened? savegame *Possible major traps error pointed by Skrag - "Traps - if you critically fail to disarm a trap, it's supposed to go off, but there is no damage done, no explosion and the trap plate simply disappears. Seems to happen to all traps i've encountered so far - Temple of Trials, SAD, Redding... I assume it's a bug on all of them." *Possible karma error as pointed by 'SkyHiRider - '"Found a small issue with the patch/restoration - when I get the Cult of personality perk and then become a slaver, Lenny and Cassidy will leave my party (I'm too evil for them to follow) but Sulik and Vic will stay. From what I read Sulik and Vic should leave me too(or attack me) so it's weird that the perk works on them but doesn't work on Lenny and Cassidy." *Possible Kitsune error as pointed by 'zlykiss - '"anyway ive got a problem with kitsune from EPA. I cannot trade with her, she doesnt remember combat settings and doesnt fight at all, just runs away :/ Ive got Weapons Redone and Miria mod but im not using her because my char has low charisma :] edit: after reinstalling without miria mod its still the same savegame" *There are some spawning issues as pointed by 'utunnels ('note from ebbpp-I saw that to happend) - "Found some little bugs: 1. Someone might want to look into Marcus' new model, sometimes he has bad offset I guess when a random battle is loaded. For example, I found him stood behind the Chosen One, so I strafed the front just to find he got killed instead. If I didn't move and let him take the first action, he just 'teleported' in front of the Chosen One. 2. Enemies spawn inside walls, sometimes the Mysterious stranger too. I guess they use the same logic. *"." instead of the critical damage info (this has been confirmed by many others,by me too(ebbpp)) as pointed by 'DrapiChrust - "'There are still some (one?) damage or critical damage info that shows up in the textbox as "." Got this once in The Temple of Trials" Images from '''BrecMadak: image1 image2 *as pointed by memetics - "Yet another issue: I've got Sulik's inventory too-overweight to trade, even one pound, in either direction. I think this is a vanilla bug; it seems that one can have a recruitable NPC, dismiss them (like Sulik does automatically in Primitive Tribe), give them a bunch of stuff - which they'll take without checking for overloading, apparently - and then rejoin them to the party. When trying to trade with them, either to give or take (even one pound), it seems that if after the trade they'd still be overloaded, the trading dialog reports "Sorry, that's too much to carry." This seems very odd when the character is only *giving* you items, just shedding weight rather than adding any. I suspect that this won't be (easily) fixable via the trade screen after overloading has happened, but maybe the weight restriction can be checked for hirable NPCs during trading when they're not a party member, so they don't get overloaded in the first place? Sulik overloaded - can't trade - savegame (also shows the unstacked sharpened spears). Hope that helps! I'll try posting notes to the wiki, too." Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project